This invention relates to exercising devices.
It is well known that mild forms of exercise are healthful, and such mild exercise is frequently prescribed by doctors for patients who wish to improve their physical condition, or who are recovering from various physical problems including mild heart attacks. However, it is often difficult and inconvenient for persons to obtain the needed exercise in a simple manner. Thus, jogging is a form of exercise which is often recommended but is not suitable for many persons. Other possibilities such as long walks or bicycle riding are often not practical either because of the physical or social conditions in the area where a person is located.
One form of exercise which is generally considered to be most desirable is the bouncing action which may be performed on a trampoline. Trampolines, however, can be very dangerous and they can throw persons in directions which are somewhat unexpected. Even skilled and highly trained athletes have been severely injured and even paralyzed when using a trampoline.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a simple and convenient way of obtaining exercise, and one which may be utilized at home, in the office, in a hotel room, or in any other location where a few square feet of space is available.